Maekar Hayford
Maekar Hayford is the second son and youngest child of Lord Harrold Hayford, Lord of Hayford. Maekar's unusual name derives from his family's staunch loyalty to House Targaryen, and his father's personal admiration for Daenerys Targaryen. Upon his birth, he was named for Queen Daenerys' firstborn son, Maekar Targaryen. Maekar is currently twelve years old. Appearance Maekar shares many of his father's traits- his long dark hair, narrow face and hazel eyes- along with the Mark of Martyn that is prevalent in all Hayfords. However, the most prominent of Maekar's features is the streak of silver flowing through his hair, creating a distinct contrast with his dark hair. The silver streak, combined with the Mark of Martyn, makes Maekar an incredibly identifiable person, even among those who might have never seen his face before. At only twelve years of age, Maekar is still relatively small, but he is of a sturdy build, and with enough practice, could one day grow into a fine knight, something that Maekar strives to achieve more than anything in life. History Maekar was born in the 355th year after Aegon's Landing, to Harrold Hayford and Isabel Staunton. Upon his birth, the silver streak of hair was immediately recognizable, and his father immediately made the claim that Maekar Targaryen himself was smiling upon his son from the Seven Heavens, and so the name Maekar was decided upon. Over the next twelve years, Maekar grew up knowing that he would never be Lord of Hayford, and as such, he turned his attentions towards other endeavors. Instead of aspiring to be a lord, Maekar aspired to be a great knight, and so he practiced with sword and lance almost daily, in hopes that one day he would receive recognition for his skills. Now into his early teen years, Maekar aspires to gain a place as a squire to a well-respected knight, so that he might learn to become one himself, in time. Recent Events In the last days of the year 367 AL, Maekar's father was called to the capital, along with his men, to answer the summons of King Valarr Targaryen. Maekar had hoped that such an opportunity would allow his father to enter Maekar into the service of some knight in the capital, but Maekar was not brought along, his father instead choosing to bring his elder brother, Denys. While his father and brother were away, Maekar was the only son of Lord Harrold left in Hayford, and as such, ruled in his father's stead; though it was his mother and uncles that presided over most affairs. His 'rule' lasted only a few short weeks, as Denys was sent back to Hayford almost as soon as he had left, but nonetheless, the experience was enough to reinforce Maekar's desire to serve as a knight, not to rule. Family * Ermesande Hayford - Maekar's great-grandmother and Lady of Hayford (298-315). * Unknown lowborn - Maekar's great-grandfather. ** Martyn 'Waters' Hayford - Maekar's grandfather, the legitimized son of Ermesande Hayford and Lord of Hayford (315-351). *** Cedrik Hayford - Maekar's uncle and firstborn son and heir of Martyn Hayford (332-351). *** Harrold Hayford - Maekar's father and current Lord of Hayford (b. 335). *** Isabel Staunton - Maekar's mother and wife of Harrold Hayford (b. 335). **** Denys Hayford - Maekar's older brother and heir to Hayford (b. 352). **** Rhaea Hayford - Maekar's older sister and second child Harrold Hayford (b. 353). **** Maekar Hayford - Thirdborn child and second son of Harrold Hayford (b. 355). *** Harry Hayford - Maekar's uncle and twin of Hugh (b. 344). *** Hugh Hayford - Maekar's uncle and twin of Harry (b. 344). Category:Crownlander Category:House Hayford Category:NPC